


We were just... training

by Chlucifiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlucifiction/pseuds/Chlucifiction
Summary: It had been 10 days since they'd had sex. Actually, 9 days, 4 hrs and 32 minutes to be precise, but who's counting? Jace. Jace was counting.





	We were just... training

It had been 10 days since they'd had sex. Actually, 9 days, 4 hrs and 32 minutes to be precise, but who's counting? Jace. Jace was counting. He and Clary had been rostered onto opposing shifts and they'd barely even seen each other, let alone had time to... do anything... other than the quick kiss in passing. 

It wouldn't have bothered him so much if Clary hadn't been teasing him the whole time. He'd enter his bedroom after a laborious shift and see his bed had been slept in, the distinct smell of her lingering on his sheets. Or she'd leave 'presents' for him to find, like a lacey bra in his bathroom, or her favourite pair of panties under his pillow. Normally he'd be thrilled by these, but right now it was driving him mad, making him more pent up than he'd ever been. 

Before long he was snapping at anyone who approached him, a scowl on his face so severe that people were avoiding him completely. At one briefing, he had been so terse, that Izzy actually told Alec that if he ever put Jace and Clary on separate shifts again she would move to the LA institute.

But, finally, the shifts had changed, and tonight, both he and Clary were off. She had left him a note to say she was in the training room, so he changed into his training gear and made his way to her. When he arrived, Clary was working on the punching bag, and he leaned against the doorway to watch her. She wore black leggings and a oversized t-shirt, her hair up in a messy ponytail. She was sweaty and breathing hard as she kicked and punched the bag, barely moving it at all. She was so tiny, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders and his arms could wrap around her twice if it were possible, but she was formidable. Feisty and unstoppable when required. By the angel he loved her. 

The thought used to scare him. To love is to destroy. It's what he was taught and what he believed. But that was before she barged into his life and upended every belief he'd ever had. She'd shown him that love made you stronger, made you fight harder. She'd smashed his black and white world and brought him glorious colours, and he loved her for it.

Jace saw her beginning to slow down and took his opportunity. He ran full speed towards her, dropping to the floor and sliding into her, knocking her feet out from under her. Before she hit the ground, he caught her, rolling her into a lock.

Clary screamed at the shock of the initial hit, dropping her head back to the floor, panting, when she realised it was Jace's body wrapped around hers.

'Jace! That was uncalled for!' She heaved.

'Demons don't play fair Clary. You need to be on your guard at all times.' He smacked her on the behind and released his hold on her.

As Clary walked over to take a drink of her water bottle, Jace picked up a seraph blade, swinging it as he warmed up his arms. Clary watched him, the muscles of his arms flexing and bulging under his tight t-shirt, feeling the familiar tightening of desire in her stomach. She loved seeing 'fighting' Jace. He was hot as hell and she'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on like nothing else. He looked up and caught her staring at him, his cocky smirk grew.

'You want to play Clary?'

'Absolutely.' She replied, collecting her blades.

They met in the middle, the metallic clash of weapons ringing in the air. They battled each other, back and forth, elegant in their dance. Jace was winning, outmanoeuvring her each time, his smile growing with every victory. He saw Clary becoming frustrated, an easy occurrence for his fiery little redhead. He chuckled as she broke from the hold to walk back to her starting point, breathing deeply, calming herself. Jace prowled the floor, waiting for her to return to him, ready for her to strike. They continued on, Clary managing to find her rhythm and best him a few times.

He had to admit, he was proud of her. She'd come a long way in such a short amount of time. Of course, he was the best and he'd been the one training her, so naturally he would be proud of his student. He tapped out, and they returned to their corners, eyeing each other, chests heaving from the exertion. Whilst training was good for them, it wasn't doing a lot to relieve the pent up tension Jace had. Perhaps it was time to turn up the heat, so to speak.

'Good. You're focus is getting better. So let's throw in a little distraction.'

Jace dropped his blade to the floor, eyes never leaving Clary's as he removed his shirt and threw it to the side. He picked up his blade and returned to his fighting stance.  
Clary inhaled deeply and let out a shuddering breath as she let her eyes rove over Jace's physique. He really was very well made.

It wasn't just Jace who had been counting the days. Clary had thrown herself into her work, trying to expel her excess energy, training harder than she ever had. By the time she made it to the end of her shifts, she would be so physically exhausted she would pass out as soon as she hit the pillow. But she missed him. Missed the comfort of having him close, snuggling up to his warmth as she slept. So she did the closest thing she could think of and slept in his bed, inhaling his scent as she'd drift off.

And now here they were, finally in the same room at the same time, getting hot and sweaty together, just not in the fun way. Well, if he wanted to fight dirty, two could play that game. She dropped her blades, smirking at his cocky grin, and walked over to where she'd left her stuff. She picked up her phone and scrolled through to find what she was looking for, smiling when the song she selected started blaring through the training room speakers [Super Massive Black Hole by Muse]. Clary moved back to her starting position and planted her feet.

'Oh you want distraction?' Clary slowly lifted her t-shirt, revealing her bare stomach, trailing her hands up her rib cage, making a show of it. She lifted the fabric over her head and tossed it aside. She raised her hand and removed the band holding up her hair, shaking her head to let her fiery locks cascade down. Clary saw Jace's eyes glaze as he watched her little display. Oh yeah, he was good and distracted.

She ran at him, continuing their battle dance. Jace caught himself just in time to block her blade from connecting with him. The little minx had bested him at the distraction game, but he wouldn't let her win. He was wound so tight he could snap at any moment. He had to end this and get her under him, in his bed as soon as possible. He disarmed her of her blades and discarded his own, forcing them to go hand-to-hand combat, which he preferred when training Clary. It let him get up close and personal, skin-to-skin contact with her. He fought her into an embrace lock, where he had both her arms twisted and pinned, and he took the opportunity to drop a kiss in her lips. Clary kissed him back, and somehow kicked his legs out from under him, Jace falling backwards, landing on his back with Clary on top of him, knees straddling his hips - one of his favourite positions. He released her arms and she laughed as she gave him a return kiss.

Jace growled and flipped them, their positions reversed. He stared down at her, cocking an eyebrow.

'I win.' He declared before crashing his lips into hers for a searing kiss. 

Clary moaned and wrapped her legs around him, her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Jace ground his hips into her, groaning at the friction it created.

Without any warning, Jace sprang off her, landing on his feet, towering over her. Clary whimpered at the loss of him. He chuckled and held his hand out to pull her up. She took it and he lifted her effortlessly, her body colliding with his rock hard torso. He bent down and kissed her again.

'Bed. Now.'

'Uh huh.' Clary breathed in agreement and pushed herself off him, jogging to collect her things, Jace right behind her.

They hurried their way through the institute, reaching Jace's bedroom in record time. He flung open the door and pulled Clary in by the hand, slamming the door behind her.

'Finally.' He breathed as he kissed her, walking her backwards further into the room.

Clary pulled him down by his neck, deepening the kiss, her tongue playing with his, while Jace hoisted her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his hips. They reached the foot of the bed, both of them toppling onto its softness, clawing at each other's remaining clothes in a frantic effort to get the other naked. Suddenly Jace stopped and pulled up onto his arms. He looked down at her with an almost horrified look on his face.  
'I'm sorry. Clary I'm so sorry.'

Their previous times had been gentle and sweet. A meeting of souls. But Clary had felt like Jace was holding something back. Not that she felt he was lacking. She knew he was pouring all his devotion into their physical connection, showing her how much he loved her. Now she knew what he had hidden from her: lust. Perhaps he didn't want her to think less of him, or be frightened by how much he burned for her. In truth, she burned for him just as much, and this passionate, frantic, growling side of Jace was fucking HOT! There was no way she was letting this go. Maybe it was time to show her golden boy just how fiery this little redhead could be.

Clary reached up and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him hard on the mouth. She pulled away when her lungs started to burn and rested her forehead against his.

'Let me make myself perfectly clear Jace Herondale. I want that glorious cock of yours inside me right now, fucking me so hard I scream your name over and over again.'

She watched his eyes glaze over at her words, his pupils dilating until she could no longer see the beautiful colours of his irises. Jace lunged at her, his mouth colliding with her own in a brutal, passionate kiss that stole her oxygen. His hands roamed up and down her body, cupping her breasts, squeezing her hips, before his hand settled between her legs, delving into her heated core, making her squirm and pant.

Jace had never been so turned on in his life. Hearing those words come from Clary's mouth sent all of his blood directly to his cock, making him light-headed. He had been afraid that he'd scare her if she knew how desperate for her his body was, but apparently she loved it.

Feeling how wet she was, he positioned his cock at her entrance, watching her as he surged forward into her. Clary threw her head back, arching her body up, a moan escaping her lips. He almost came from that sight alone. He clamped his jaw and started moving within her, her legs wrapping around him. Without warning, Jace sat up, his hands on her hips pulling her onto him repeatedly. 

Clary lay on the bed and watched Jace pistoning into her, his muscles flexing, a sheen of sweat forming on his chiseled body. This angle had him hitting directly into her perfectly and she could feel her orgasm building.

'Ahh... Jace... harder!' She panted.

He could feel her walls tightening around him, her body going taught. Jace pumped into her harder and faster, pushing her over the edge. He came inside her as she screamed. He sat there gazing down at her, both of their chests heaving, her skin flushed, her eyes closed as she came down. How is it she looked more beautiful every time he saw her?

Clary opened her eyes and looked up to see Jace watching her. She scrambled up to sit in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck, his wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She kissed him and felt him harden against her.

'Already?' She asked cheekily.  
He smirked and pushed her back down onto the bed.

3 Hours Later...  
They all gathered around for the briefing, Clary and Jace the last to arrive. Izzy threw a glare at them.

'Where the hell have you two been? We have a major problem here.'

Clary coloured and began to speak. 'We were just -'

'Training.' Jace cut in, a very satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
